Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Egypt. He stroked her cheek causing her to shiver. Isis was sweating. “What’s wrong?” he whispered. “Don’t…” Isis said through gritted teeth. He smirked and pulled Isis closer. “You can’t boss me,” he said into her ear, “I am the pharaoh…”
1. Chapter 1

**Fraternizing with the Enemy**

Egypt. He stroked her cheek causing her to shiver. Isis was sweating. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Don't…" Isis said through gritted teeth. He smirked and pulled Isis closer. "You can't boss me," he said into her ear, "I am the pharaoh…"

A/N: As you may know…err…by the summary and title, even though Ishizu is Atemu's priestess, it doesn't mean she likes working under him! XD Muahaha… anyhow, it _is_ kind of AU. Oh yeah, and like…2 chapters have songs in it that I did not write… By the way, Atemu the short man is taller in this fic just for the sake of being Isis's height! _And_ this is excluding his hair. So if it was including his hair he would most definitely be taller! Heheh…oh yeah um…and just so you know these are the characters if you have never seen the Egyptian Arc.

**Pharaoh Atemu** is **Yami**

**Priestess Isis **is obviously **Isis/Ishizu**

**Priest Mahado **is **Dark Magician**

**Mana **is **Dark Magician Girl**

**Priest Seto **is obviously** Seto Kaiba**

**Priest Karim**

**Priest Shada **looks like **Shadi **(Or at least _I_ think that)

**Priest Akunadin **is **Seto's father**

**Kisara **could be **Shizuka/Serenity **(the only proof I have of that is and I _so_ trust Janime)

**Bakura**

**Shimon** is **Grandpa Motou**

All righty…enjoy!

--

_It's kind of strange…how it all happened…and when it happened I learnt that it's not always about your first choice…_

…_then, I was known as Priestess Isis Ishtar...I was 14 at the time when it all happened…here is my story…_

Isis sighed and closed her eyes. '_Maybe…I can just take one small wink of sleep…_' she thought.

CRASH.

Isis sighed once again and didn't bother to see what had happened for she knew what was going on. "Mana, how many times do I have to tell you? Watch out for the pots on your way in here." she said, still not opening an eye.

_Mana is a mischievous girl who has not a care for her lessons. But she does want to become a great magician like her master who is training her. _

"I am so sorry Isis-sama! It's just that…today…I heard Shada singing _Beautiful One_ to no one in particular and I asked him out of curiosity and—"

"Mana, Shada sang that yesterday too and you asked why he was singing that song. You've been telling me that this whole week." Isis cut in; opening her eyes slowly to see that Mana was soaking wet and had mud on her clothes. "Dear girl! What have you done?"

Looking down at the floor, Mana toed at it. "Weeeelllll…you wouldn't approve Isis-sama…I was dancing around in the farm areas…" began Mana.

Groaning, Isis finished the sentence for her. "…and because it's been raining lately, you got mud on you. But that still doesn't explain why you're soaking wet."

"I…it was raining…?" lied Mana.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Mana, it's so sunny I could go blind looking at the sun."

"Hai…sorry Isis-sama. I was singing and walking up to the palace and a man told me to be silent because he didn't like music and so he drenched me when I continued to sing. But honestly Isis-sama! It was not my fault he was a sour grape!" complained Mana and Isis just had to laugh.

"All right then. Now, you need to get cleaned." said Isis.

Just on cue, Mahado walked into the room with his arms full of scrolls for Mana's next lesson with him. "Isis, Pharaoh Ate—" Mahado stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he saw Mana and he dropped all of his scrolls when he saw the state she was in. "Mana! Girl, you're soaked! And muddy!" he exclaimed causing Mana to blush.

"I-I a-am. Mas-master-sa-sama…" Mana stammered.

_13-year old Mana had a crush on Mahado who was 17 and not at all interested in taking interests in girls. Even though I know Mana likes him…I can't help…being interested in Mahado. But if Mana knew, she would be heart-broken, so I tried not to be obvious._

"Hello Mahado." Isis greeted, smiling as she rised from her seat.

"Hello." Mahado replied, not even glancing at Isis. "Mana! We have to get you cleaned now! Come with me." he ordered and Mana scurried to his side. Then he turned to Isis. "Sorry Isis, but you might as well go to Pharaoh Atemu to give him his lesson."

Isis mumbled something before heading out the door with Mahado and Mana and going the opposite direction to which they were going. As she headed down the hall thinking, '_...only if I got myself wet and dirty…,_' Seto turned the corner at the end of the hall and was walking towards her.

_Seto Kaiba is my friend, even though he doesn't act like it. He's really actually quite nice when you get to know him. He advises me on things and helps me out a lot. Seto's devoted to making sure the pharaoh rules well._

"Isis." said Seto as he reached Isis and giving her a slight nod.

"Seto." Isis said coolly in return before also returning his nod. Then they continued to walk their opposite ways down the hall.

Very soon, Isis was opening the throne room doors and entering the room where the throne stood and where the pharaoh sat. And on the throne as she expected, Atemu was staring at the floor whilst leaning on his closed hand, bored out of his mind.

_Pharaoh Atemu, is who I serve under as priestess. He's 15 and is older than me by 2 months. He and Mahado are best friends and Mana and he love to cause mischief. Though he can be fun, when it's time to be serious he will be that. Mahado says that he will be a great ruler._

A short man wearing a hat and a piece of cloth around his mouth who stood beside Atemu's throne cleared his throat.

_This is Shimon. Shimon is Atemu's chief advisor but Atemu still takes advice from us priests and priestess(me). He looks a lot like Atemu but older. In fact he looks like he could be Atemu's grandfather!_

At the clearing of Shimon's throat, Atemu looked up to see Isis standing before him. His arm slipped off the throne's arm in surprise and shock. The look of surprise on his face changed to a look of amusement. "Sorry Isis, but I'm not going to give your present to you yet. You know it's not your birthday yet." Atemu said. "And besides, it wouldn't be fair to Mana."

_Tomorrow is my birthday. Coincidentally, it is also Mana's birthday._

Isis rolled her eyes. "Pharaoh, you know that is not what I am here for. I am here to give you your lesson." She said.

Atemu's face was a look of amazement mixed with amusement. "See Shimon, my own priestess has no idea what time it is! Finally! My mischief is rubbing off on her!" he joked and Shimon tried hard not to laugh.

"I am serious Pharaoh. Since Mana is unable to attend her lessons, you are taking her place." explained Isis.

"That is unjust!" cried Atemu, leaping to his feet, his eyes twinkling with mischief as if he thought he really was rubbing off on Isis.

"Sit down Pharaoh. It is time to start classes." Isis ordered.

Realising she was serious; Atemu swallowed, then sighed and sat down. He prepared himself for another boring lesson…

--

"And so…the sun god Ra is remade in the—Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"

Slowly, Atemu opened his tired eyes. "Hmm?"

"It has only been five minutes and you've already fallen asleep!" snapped Isis, her brow creased into a frown.

"I'm sorry Isis, its just t-that yyyyooouuuuurrrr…" Atemu paused to yawn into his hand, causing Isis to scream in frustration.

"Argh! Do you even know what I've been teaching you these past lessons!" asked Isis, pulling at her hair.

"Well…um…" Atemu paused once again, this time to think. "Uhh…something about the gods…you teach me history right…? Or is that Mahado…? No wait…"

Isis jumped to her feet. "Arrggghhhh! You don't even pay attention! What is the use of learning the history of your country?" Isis asked.

Shrugging, Atemu replied, "It's too dull. Can't I just skip those lessons and just be pharaoh?"

"You are so unappreciative of your country's heritage! Don't you care at all? I tried so hard to teach you something that your father wanted you to learn and you still have learnt nothing!" yelled Isis before she turned on her heel ready to storm out of the room dramatically.

"Wait!"

Isis stopped. Well, actually she really had no choice since Atemu had taken hold of her wrist. He pulled her back and spun her around to face him.

"Hey…stay…I'll listen this time…seriously…" he muttered, flushing because he felt ashamed.

Isis realized she had said the magic words. Anything having to do with his father wanting him to do well encouraged Atemu to really try.

"All right. You better not be lying." Isis said as she sat down.

"Don't worry I'm not." sighed Atemu resuming his seat.

Throughout the whole lesson he tried to pay close attention but it was hard swallowing so much information at once. Why did people believe that the sun god Ra was remade in the pharaoh? Atemu puzzled on this for a while. He thought himself to be a simple person just picking up from where his father had left off. He was certainly no god.

Suddenly, all was silent like someone had just pressed the mute button but Isis's mouth was still moving. Atemu had done it again. He had spaced out when he had promised to listen. Instead of tuning back in he watched in fascination as Isis tucked a strand of stray silky black hair behind her ear. Watched how the sunlight that crept into the room was caught in her glittering blue eyes and it seemed to dance around in them. The way her lips moved when she spoke. And how her dress showed every curve and attribute in her body.

It was most definitely mesmerizing. Especially the last one. All this time Atemu had never thought of ever admiring Isis's beauty. Sure, he had seen a lot of pretty girls, many dancers and entertainers but they weren't so interesting. They flung themselves at him but of course Atemu always turned them away. He wanted real material, someone that he'd love and be able to see every day not a one night stand with anyone.

Yes, there was always Mana but to Atemu, she was like his little sister. Still just a kid but here was Isis. Close to his age and definitely available.

He sighed once more. What was he thinking? This was his priestess! The girl that always forced him to listen to her boring lessons of history. He had joked at times with her but what else did he do with her? Did he know anything else about her? Maybe he should ask her something…?

"Um…Isis…do you have time after this?" he asked her nervously.

"Hmm…er…yes, why?"

"Teach me more about Egypt…" he said softly and in a daring move took her hands together into both of his and smiled down at her charmingly.

Isis blushed slightly but besides that didn't seem to be affected too much. "Er…ok…but why? I thought you hated history."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I hate your company!" he joked sincerely, his voice suggesting something that Isis didn't catch.

"Well…alright, I suppose I do have extra time…"

"Great!" exclaimed Atemu.

He was _so_ going to look forward to his history lessons now.

-

So what do you think? Review people to see what happens next! Oh yeah, next chapter has a song in it so you have to kind of use your imagination to imagine the characters singing! And the next chapter is when the summary happens so you've got to review if you want to read what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fraternizing with the Enemy**

Egypt. He stroked her cheek causing her to shiver. Isis was sweating. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Don't…" Isis said through gritted teeth. He smirked and pulled Isis closer. "You can't boss me," he said into her ear, "I am the pharaoh…"

A/N: AAAHHHH! Egad! Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you're happy that I bothered to update! I _so_ couldn't wait to write up this chapter! So enjoy! Oh yeah, by the way I don't own the song they sing. It was originally sung in Hindu but I just used the English lyrics instead so none of the words rhyme…:sigh: Oh yeah and I changed one word and can't spell another in the song so eh.

-

It was the next day and nearly night now and there was no mention of either Isis or Mana's birthdays. Had everyone so quickly forgotten? What was going on? Everyone acted like it was a normal day and not even Atemu had said happy birthday to Isis at their history lesson. It was quite depressing as Isis left Atemu because he was to have his Writing lessons with Priest Shada and didn't even seem to know she existed. And that was just when she thought he was getting into history.

Isis sighed as she walked back to her room and flung herself on the bed, excitement all out of her. Soon Mana came in after her and flung herself onto the bed as well.

"Isis-sama! No one seems to remember that it's our birthdays!" she cried. Isis looked over at the poor girl and noted that she was probably extremely upset that Mahado had not said anything either.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Isis-sama and Mana-sama, you are called for cleaning duty at the throne room." said the servant girl at the door.

Both Mana and Isis glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing. They had to clean up the bloody throne room! It was an absurd idea, especially since it was their birthdays. But they sighed, got up and followed the servant to the throne room.

It was awfully quiet throughout the entire palace and the silence caused a shiver to run up Isis's spine. It was an eerie silence. Right before they opened the throne room doors, the servant girl turned to them. "The Pharaoh-sama also told you to be quiet when you're coming in. He doesn't want to be woken up rudely while he's sleeping." she said.

Once again Isis and Mana glanced at one another. The Pharaoh was sleeping in the throne room? How uncanny.

The servant girl opened the door and little light went into the dark room. "Go right in." she said bowing to Isis and Mana.

This whole thing was successfully creeping Isis out as she stepped into the room followed by Mana who was trembling. Then abruptly, both of the girls were grabbed by someone and pulled into the room.

Fire came to life magically in all of the torches around the room revealing that there was basically everyone in the palace standing in front of them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

Isis was blushing and Mana was simply amazed and blushing more furiously than Isis. They both had been brought in by Mahado who was smiling at both of them.

"Music please!" he ordered, clicking his fingers and an orchestra began to play music with a magic air around them.

At the first few notes of the song, Mana was squealing with delight. Isis grinned. Of course they had to choose a song that both Mana and Isis loved. _Beautiful One_.

(I'm going to make them say a few Hindu words but hey, I like the song like that and anyhow I'll have the translation in the brackets)

"_Maahi Ve_…(O My love…)" Mahado sang as he stepped away from the two birthday girls. Mana was giggling and flushed in the face her eyes dreamy and Isis was flushing but still trying to keep a straight face.

"_Maahi Ve_…" joined in everyone else in a soft enchanting voice. "_That's the way, maahi ve_!"

"_From your forehead hangs adornment_," sang Mahado, stepping back forward and tipping Mana's hat down over her eyes causing her to giggle some more. "_The earring dangles in you ears_," Mahado flicked one of the dangling earrings Isis wore before stepping back once more, "_Maahi Ve_." he said his face breaking into a smile as he began to dance with the crowd causing Mana to giggle even harder and Isis to try hard to keep a well composed face.

"_On your hands, tinkle the bangles. In your feet chime your anklets._" Mahado continued as he danced in a circle around the girls. "_Maahi Ve_." he sang as he twisted his upper body to the beat of the song. He approached Mana this time. "_Your eyes say—God Almighty! Your heart sings—God Almighty_!" He stroked Mana's cheek and she ceased her giggling and blushed furiously once more. Mahado smiled but didn't seem to notice the change. He moved onto Isis singing, "_Drunk on nectar—God Almighty!_" He pulled at one of Isis's bangs before swirling back to the crowd. "_You are the one, O beautiful one_!" And he pointed dramatically at both Mana and Isis.

"_Everybody sing_!"

"_Soniya._ (Spelling? O beautiful one.) _Soniya. Come to me my love_." everyone chorused together. They repeated the chorus twice more and in the second time Mana began to hum the tune along.

"_That's the way, maahi ve._"

Atemu stepped forward to the two girls, dancing to the beat as well and getting Mana into the dancing as well. He twirled her around once as he held her hand and then let her spin away laughing. Then Atemu turned to Isis who didn't look like she wanted to dance. "_Your eyes are light, yours is a fair lovely face_, _Maahi Ve_," he sang as he circled Isis and then took her hand and began to dance with her.

As he leaned close to her ear he whispered, "Having fun?"

"Hmm…I wonder who's idea this was…" Isis mumbled sarcastically, ignoring his question.

Atemu pulled back to see if she was angry but really her eyes were glittering with gratitude and her lips were turned up in a smile. She knew he had arranged this. He wanted to stay looking into her eyes forever but he opened his mouth and continued to sing sincerely, "_Yours is the glitter of gold, you're a moon-like beauty, Maahi Ve._" He grinned, stopped dancing and kissed her hand causing Isis to blush before he stepped back into the crowd.

"_Your pink cheeks—God Almighty!_" Atemu sang grinning at the sight of Isis's flushed face. "_Your drunken gait—God Almighty! Take my heart away—God Almighty! O beautiful one!_" he said and like Mahado, pointed dramatically this time only at Isis.

Then came the instrumental part where Mahado took Mana's hand and danced with her, laughing all the way while doing that for Mana was a clumsy but enthusiastic dancer. Isis's heart ached for Mahado to come and dance with her but she smiled all the same. She was good friends with Mana and she didn't want to see her hurt.

After their dance Mana began to sing out clearly the next verse in a sweet voice, "_It's a shower of colours…the buds exude a delicious fragrance. In the heart plays the shehnai._" She closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart. "_All the stars in the skies are now mine; my heart goes out to them._"

Then both Atemu and Mahado took up from there pretending to chase after Mana as she slowly walked away, acting along with them and laughing at the same time, "Hey! _That you come all dressed your hands adorned with henna. Watch your step, O Soniya! Hearts here are skipping a beat, O beautiful one!_" They both quickly kissed a red Mana on the cheek on opposite sides and then dashed off into the crowd to sing the chorus.

Now that everyone else had sang, the next verse Isis sang in a clear tone unafraid and eyes closed, "_O moon of mine_," she began softly and sweetly capturing Atemu's attention. His heart ached for her and he wished to have her suddenly. She was the real material he was looking for. Isis opened her eyes and her heart hurt at the next words she sang, "_How will I tell you how much I love you?_" Those words meant so much to her but she tried not to let her feelings show. Instead she turned to Mana and took her hands up in hers.

Mana was close to tears, totally moved by how Isis made the mood feel so sad when she was singing these words.

"_I love you oh so dearly_," Isis sang to Mana and adding to herself in her mind, '_And I don't want to hurt you by admitting my true feelings_. _You're like a younger sister to me and I don't want to lose you._'

"_Every happiness, I'd seek and find to accompany you in your palanquin. To give them away to you in your palanquin_." Isis sang, brushing a stray hair behind Mana's ear like a mother would.

Mana quickly wiped her tears away. Isis was well aware that Mana no longer had a family except for the people at the palace and she wished that such a young girl didn't have to have a burden like that.

Both Atemu and Mahado were staring at Isis with admiration. The Priestess was of course letting the girl use her as a stepping stone to getting through her troubles. It was touching and kind for her to do this.

"Hey! _That you come all dressed your hands adorned with henna._" sang Mahado and Atemu, sliding between both Isis and Mana and bumping them aside, immediately lightening the mood. "_Watch your step, O Soniya!_" Mahado bowed at Atemu and he curtsied back obligingly. Then they were hand in hand dancing around the middle of the room. "_Hearts here are skipping a beat, O beautiful one!_" They sang, ending with Atemu being dipped by Mahado.

Then Mana raced to stand in front of them and began to dance the routine they had only done for the chorus and Isis was cheering wildly because Mana had remembered every single step off by heart and led the crowd in the dancing and singing.

"_Everybody sing! Soniya, Soniya. Come to me my love!_" Mana sang with Atemu and Mahado and everyone else and they repeated the chorus.

Isis and Mana got a real surprise when Seto stepped forward. "_From your forehead hangs adornment. The earring dangles in your ears._" He clicked his fingers and everyone sang, "_Maahi Ve_."

"Hey!" Shada stepped forward back to back with Seto sideways. "_On your hands tinkle the bangles. In your feet chime your anklets._" He clicked his fingers and everyone sang, "_Maahi Ve…_"

"_Everybody sing! Soniya, Soniya, come to me my love!_" Now everyone was divided into two groups on either side of the hall. Females and males. "_Soniya, Soniya, come to me my love!_" Mana was in front of the ladies (cause she knew the dance routine) and Mahado for the men.

"_Soniya! Soniya! Come to me_—" Mana broke off because Atemu butted her aside and finished the singing for her in a high-pitched imitation voice and he batted his eyelashes at Mahado who winked back before they both burst out laughing.

"WOOHOO!" screamed many people after the song had ended and everyone began to applaud one another and the singers.

Mana was blushing and had a hand behind her head. "Aw, shucks." she muttered as a few people complimented her.

There was a sudden crash and the whole building shook sending a few people flying and eliminating the good mood. "Whoa! What's going on?" gasped Isis.

Suddenly wicked laughter filled the room and everyone looked around to see who it was coming from. "Having a party are we? Well I hate it when you're enjoying yourselves. It always puts someone like me in such a bad mood. So I decided to crash this party!" said a voice and a figure stepped out from the shadows that the door cast.

"You!" cried Atemu.

"Yes, it _is_ I, the King of Thieves, Bakura." announced the man, his dark blue eyes glittering maliciously. "Well, well, well. How rude of you not to invite me. I am shocked King, I thought you would be smart enough to remember me." Then he snarled and said, "Of course, I am going to make sure you don't forget."

"Everybody get ready! Stand strong!" ordered Atemu.

Right at that moment a beast rose out of Bakura. "Do you remember my Ka from our last meeting King? It almost destroyed you and your pathetic priests." he explained. "Now Diabound! Attack!"

"Not so fast!" yelled Mahado, summoning up his Ka as well. "The Illusion Magician!"

"I summon Dious!" cried Seto as a beast came out of him as well.

"I summon Superia!" shouted Isis.

Karim, Shada and Akunadin followed suit and summoned their Ka too (:bows apologetically: I'm sorry I can't remember their names).

"You will not stand against our monsters this time Thief!" shouted Seto.

Bakura smirked, eyes wild looking. "Don't you remember last time? I knocked you all down one by one you silly fools!" he yelled. "And do you remember Diabound's special ability? Disappear Diabound!" And with that his Ka vanished into thin air.

"Agh, his invisible." growled Seto, fists clenched in anger. Then Dious was attacked and sent crashing into the palace floor and Seto cried out and held his stomach. (If a Ka is hurt so is the owner)

"Seto! Are you ok!" asked Mahado, sweating but he didn't get a reply because Illusion Magician was hit as well by an invisible force and fell to the palace floor just like Dious had. Mahado looked winded.

"YOU'LL ALL DIE!" cried Bakura, laughing maniacally. "GET RID OF HIS ILLUSION MAGICIAN DIABOUND!"

"NO!" shouted Atemu and Seto.

"I don't think so!" yelled Isis. "Go Superia!" Superia flew to the Illusion Magician's aid and covered it with her wings.

"ISIS!" cried Atemu when Superia was suddenly blown to bits by Diabound.

Isis fell to her knees, coughing out blood, her Ba (soul) weakening. "M-Mahado…!" she spluttered out more blood. "A-are you ok?"

"Isis! Are _you_ ok? You are the one who took the hit!" exclaimed Mahado, totally shocked.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"HA! Take her down Diabound!" shouted Bakura in triumph and before any one could stop the attack; Isis was suddenly hit and sent flying.

She cried out in both surprise and pain and landed on the palace floor a few feet away. When she sat up she spewed out blood, her Ba weak.

"NO!" cried Atemu. His blood was boiling and all he could see was red. "You're going to pay for hurting one of my priests!" he yelled, as power seemed burn off from him. "I summon…the Egyptian god Ra!"

"What!" gasped Bakura.

There was a glow of bright light and Ra appeared, wings out-stretched and roaring. "Ra will reveal where your Diabound is hidden! Go now Ra!" shouted Atemu, arm out-stretched and directing the Egyptian god. Ra shone brighter than ever and the light radiating off of it revealed where the Diabound Ka was.

"Nnnooo! My Ka is revealed!" said Bakura, sweating.

"Yes and now I shall destroy your feeble Ka!" said Atemu. "Now attack my Egyptian god!"

But before Ra could attack Diabound had suddenly disappeared once more, surprising everyone. "Ha! This battle has not ended King! I will be back to finish this!" he said before smoke began to fill the room from some unknown source.

"Coward! Come back here!" coughed Atemu; eyes closed and hand over face to block the smoke. "You coward!" he yelled when the smoke had finally cleared.

"ISIS-SAMA! You were _so_ brave to block the attack for Master-sama!" cried Mana, hugging Isis. "I just wish I could have such a powerful Ka to be as brave as you!" she said, mentioning that she currently had a very low level to summon her Ka.

"I'm sure you will have one soon." replied Isis, blood still covering her lips.

"Isis, are you all right?" asked Atemu as he approached her and Mana. He got down on one knee and leaned on the other with his arm to be leveled with Isis. Isis nodded.

"I just need to rest."

Atemu did some quick thinking and clapped his hands. "Servants! I want you to take Isis to my chambers to be healed. Heal her with the best herbs you have." he ordered and two servants bowed to him.

"No, no Pharaoh." said Isis quickly, shaking her head. "I do not want to trouble you."

"No Isis, it's for your own good. I don't want to lose you as my only girl priest." he said, winking at her. "Now servants, take her to my chambers."

-

Isis lay in the bed totally confused and worried as the two servants fussed over her. Even though she refused them many times they still urged her to take the herbs they had brewed up. They seemed to be in awe of her for what she had done. Being a woman and all and being able to stand up to one of Atemu's greatest enemies.

Now the thing Isis was confused about was why Atemu had said to send her to _his_ chambers. She could have just been sent to _her_ own chambers but he had decided differently. _And_ she was worried about whether or not anyone had discovered her feelings for Mahado when she had defended his Ka.

Just when she had sat up and was about to vomit, the door to the chambers opened and Atemu walked in. "How are you feeling now Isis?" he asked softly.

"A bit better." she admitted.

Atemu paused to study her face before nodding his head and turning to the servants. "You may go now. Treat yourself to something special from the kitchens for your good work." he said smiling at the servants.

Isis smiled. Atemu was always so nice to the servants and that was why the whole kingdom loved him. He had a kind heart. Even if all the servants did were tell him a good joke he'd still ask them to take something nice from the kitchens or take a fine jewel he had just bought that he had lost fondness in.

The servants bowed and said a thousand thank you's before heading out of the room and with that Atemu closed the door behind them before turning to Isis. Isis tried not to look at Atemu. She realized that they were both alone in the room and she was also suddenly aware of how her hair had been taken out by the servants and now fell around her face making her look even more irresistible than she actually wanted to be.

Her hands were trembling and she tried to act demure by saying, "My hair must look horrible. I'll tie it up." she said, pulling up a few strands of hair slowly, aware that Atemu was watching her.

In a flash, Atemu was on the bed sitting in front of her, hands on hers and pulling them gently away from her hair. "No…" he said softly. "Leave it down. It looks…nice…" he muttered. There was a pause where Atemu just held onto her hands and Isis was looking down at her lap.

Isis's heart was racing at a mile per minute. Why had Atemu closed the door? Why had he stopped her from tying up her hair? And why was he staring at her that way? It was creeping Isis out and just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder Atemu let go of one of her hands and stroked her cheek causing her to shiver and finally look up into his eyes.

Isis was sweating now and Atemu noticed her reaction. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Don't…" Isis said through gritted teeth. "…don't even think about it…" she warned. She seemed brave on the outside but inside her heart was thumping wildly, her insides squirming and her brain was telling her that she'd never be able to get away.

Atemu smirked and pulled Isis closer so that his mouth was near her ear and their bodies were so close to each others. "You can't boss me," he said into her ear, "I am the pharaoh…"

Now Isis was trembling so much that Atemu could feel it. She had never been so close to a man's body in her whole life. Especially a man who was off limits to her. Suddenly his body was pushing against hers and his lips at the nape of her neck and despite herself Isis moaned with pleasure.

Then her mind suddenly had the ON button punched back in and Isis realized what was going on. What was she doing! This wasn't how she should be acting. She began to tremble once more. "N-no!" she gasped as Atemu pushed her back onto the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him from lowering his upper body. "W-we c-can't!" she cried. "What if someone comes—" she stopped once more as Atemu ran his hands over her body and she grasped his hair trying hard not to open her mouth and call out once more.

Inside her mind Isis was screaming. What was going on? Why was this happening? Was this really happening? She liked Mahado but she couldn't help but enjoy Atemu's touch.

"A-Atemu…" she murmured and Atemu smiled down at her.

Before Isis could object, Atemu leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, shocking her and waking her up from her sleep.

Had he really just taken her first kiss? Isis could feel the vomit come rising back up to her throat.

She had never intended for him to take her first kiss. And she was boiling with both shock and anger.

Atemu was going to have to pay a high price for what he had just done.

-

Sorry people for such a long chapter! X3 I couldn't help myself! Well to those who survived the chapter and have finished it please review! Tell me what you think and I'll update! I'll try not to make the chapters so long next time. (V.V It was especially long because of the song but I _so_ did not want to cut out the song once I had written this chapter out so eh.)

So review me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fraternizing with the Enemy**

Egypt. He stroked her cheek causing her to shiver. Isis was sweating. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Don't…" Isis said through gritted teeth. He smirked and pulled Isis closer. "You can't boss me," he said into her ear, "I am the pharaoh…"

A/N: So yah, I finally updated…sorry to every body I was just kind of lazy when it came to writing this chapter up and kind of brain dead so I apologise to all the reviewers who waited patiently. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and the first::bows: And now for the next installment!

-

Isis pushed Atemu away roughly and slid from under him surprising Atemu. "We have to stop!" she cried, her face flushed from what had been happening. "You know it's wrong and I know that it's wrong so let's stop. We can't do this…" she muttered, looking away and putting a hand over her aching heart. It was aching with desire for Atemu's touch and horror at having lost her first kiss.

Atemu's heart was thumping. She had not said _You can't do this_, she had said _We can't do this_. "Isis…" he mumbled reaching out and touching her cheek. "Is it such a crime to want you?" he asked her, alarming her by his words.

She pushed his hand away and shook her head furiously. "Don't! I'm just your Priestess, nothing else. Nothing more, nothing less. You have to understand! For your kingdom forget about me and move on! You know marriages are arranged and even _you_ can't control your fate! So…leave me be…" she said, not adding that her heart was with someone else.

Atemu gripped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Look at me! I love you and I won't move on! I will not marry anyone else. You are mine and no one else's! I'll have you no matter what, even if it's not now I'll claim you when the time is right!" he said sincerely in such a strong voice that Isis was shocked that she hadn't convinced him.

And every word he said was just like a dream come true. Like a fairytale she had been told by her mother. She'd always wanted to hear a man say that to her except this was coming from one of the men she had least expected. Atemu had a fire of passion burning in his eyes when he had spoken those words and Isis wished she had a strong heart to admit her feelings to the one she loved like Atemu had been able to.

Moving back away from Atemu, Isis shook her head. "Don't love me anymore. Despise me, hate me even. Even lie to yourself about your feelings. I can't let you have me." she whispered before getting to her feet and walking out of the room leaving a frustrated Atemu behind.

When she had left Atemu clenched his fists and punched the wall. He could never forget her or stop loving her. His heart was hurting so much he thought he would die. The whole situation was frustrating and infuriating. Yes he was angry at her for saying those things to him and not letting him have her when they both knew she had been enjoying his actions. But he was saddened at the thought of lying to himself about his feelings. He closed his eyes and let his nails bite more into his palms. He realized how much his feelings had developed in such a short time.

He loved this girl so much.

-

I don't know, I have huge writer's block at the moment. I think I might have to put this story on hold. I'll return to this story when inspiration comes...


End file.
